Todo Tiene Un Final Feliz
by Angell0's
Summary: ¿Y si leemos el "futuro" de Ash?, ¿que pensarían si les digera que tiene una hija con Serena pero sin ella?. Aveces la vida nos da golpes bajos, pero hay que saber afrontarlos. Vale la pena leerlo. Se suponía que era un one-shot, pero esto salió :)


Ni Pokémon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak ó Nintendo.

  
  


  
  


  
  


﻿ Todo Tiene Un Final Feliz

  
  


Los textos "entre parentesis" son pensamientos, los *éstos son diálogos de personajes no presentes en la escena, como TV

  
  


"Ocho años, ¡Casi No Puedo Creerlo!" Pensaba un azabache de no más de treinta años, quien corría de un lado a otro en una casa, la cual estaba adornada con mil y un objetos de color rosa, rojo entre demás colores, sin olvidar un muñeco de un Fennekin

  
  


"¡Todo Tiene Que Ser Perfecto!" Sudaba, pero con alegría y jovialidad, cuando se escuchó sonar el teléfono de la casa. Rápidamente corrió a atender mientras seguía sus labores a una velocidad impresionante

  
  


-¿Diga?- 

  
  


-¿Está todo listo?- Por la otra linea se escuchaba la voz de una mujer, la cual se oía que avanzaba, ya que se oía el viento a través del micrófono

  
  


-¡Estoy A Punto De Acabar Señora Grace!- Decía mientras movía una aspiradora con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía el aparato con el cual se comunicaba

  
  


-Todo tiene que estar listo para su llegada, ¡Yo Iré Por Ella!, así que tranquilo-

  
  


-No sabe cuanto se lo agradezco, con todo esto no e tenido tiempo de organizarme- Dejó la aspiradora para tomar un trapeador y jalar una cubeta con su pie

  
  


-No hay problema Ash, después de todo, es tu hija y mi nieta- Sonrió mientras se acomodaba en el asiento de un coche, el cual iba en movimiento a poco mas de cincuenta km/h

  
  


-Por cierto, no conduce mientras me habla, ¿o sí?- 

  
  


-Este... No- Una risa inocente se oía, para luego cortar la comunicación entre ambos teléfonos

  
  


-Sólo espero que no ocurra nada malo- Entonces volvió a sonar el teléfono

  
  


-¿Diga?-

  
  


-Hijo mio, ¿Tienes todo listo?, ¿no hace falta nada?-

  
  


-Claro que no mamá, sabes que soy maduro y consiente de lo que hago- Contestaba parando de trapear el piso de la sala, entonces un ligero olor a quemado se manifestó en la residencia; Ash había olvidado, otra vez, el pastel que hacía en la cocina. Rápidamente corrió y sacó del horno el postre supuestamente rosa, que se había tornado negro en su totalidad

  
  


-¿Paso algo?, no se oye nada bien lo que haces- Entonces rió, sabiéndose perfectamente el drama que su hijo vivía en su propia casa

  
  


-Mejor pasa al mercado y trae un pastel, si no es mucha molestia. Trataré de hacer los pokelitos- Resignado salió de su casa a tirar el intento de pastel a la basura mientras oía la risa de su mamá a través del teléfono

  
  


-Eres cruel- Entonces colgó mientras volvía a entrar en su casa. 

  
  


Minutos y minutos pasaron, el azabache estaba en la cocina con una masa para los postres, acompañado de dos personas, una mujer de cabello azul y un hombre moreno con cabello casi castaño. Un papel daba la receta y cómo prepararlos muy detalladamente frente a ellos

  
  


-Gracias por ayudarme Miette. A ti también Brock- Decía moviendo la masa y echando en trastos el relleno, cosa que sus amigos imitaban

  
  


-No hay de qué hermano, ayudarte es un placer- Contestó el moreno

  
  


-Lo mismo digo Ash, es tierno lo que haces por tu hija- La peli azul rió, 

  
  


-Por cierto, ¿a que hora dijiste que llegaban?- 

  
  


-Quizá en una hora, ya sabes que la escuela está algo lejos- 

  
  


-Pues su tía, ¡Reina De Kalos!, ¡No la decepcionará!- Dijo Miette alzando un brazo al aire

  
  


-Autoproclamada tía, apuremos el paso para acabar más rápido- La chica asintió riendo

  
  


-No seas así de denso Ash, ¿recuerdas que la buena comida es con amor?, no solo apurando el paso se cocina lo mejor- Remarcaba Brock, su amigo asentía

  
  


-Pero nadie igualará nunca los de ella- Todo paró, las manos de Ash estrujaron la masa mientras bajaba la mirada, lo que dijo Miette había traído un aire de melancolía al cuarto en el que estaban

  
  


-Yo... Lo siento, se me había olvidado- Dijo preocupada la mujer mientras colocaba su mano en la espalda del hombre

  
  


-Descuida Miette, después de todo, tienes razón- Trató de sonreír, pero no funcionaria ante sus amigos presentes, 

  
  


-¡Sigamos!- Mas sin embargo, eso no hizo que el perdiera su nueva esperanza

  
  


-¡Mi hija debe tener la mejor fiesta del mundo!- Entonces rodeó mas rápido la masa, haciendo sonreír a sus amigos.

  
  


El tema pasó desapercibido, y así llegaron al momento en que la calma reinó en la vivienda del hombre del Pikachu, cuyo compañero estaba fuera desde hace horas con demás pokemon, quienes junto a él entrenaban el uno junto al otro tratando de no causar daños en el jardín o en cualquier lado del territorio de la casa. Una Braixen junto a un Pancham y una Sylveon bailaban junto a un Krookodile y una Meganium, dando saltos y giros con galanés y presunción, dejándo atrás a los dos últimos pokemon mencionados mareados y confundidos

  
  


A aun kilómetros de la vivienda, veíamos un automóvil en el cual subían una niña de ocho años recién cumplidos, cabello pelimiel y corto, ojos cafés y unas sencillas y delgadas marcas en forma de zeta por encima de sus mejillas, además de una señora peli negra con cierta elegancia y estilo

  
  


-¿Estás lista Sere?- Grace preguntaba a su nieta, la cual sonreía

  
  


-¡Si!- 

  
  


"Tu mamá estaría orgullosa de ti hija" Pasó el pensamiento por la mente de la mayor, quien encendió el motor del automóvil para volver al camino

  
  


El transcurso era sencillo, después de todo, sólo era desde Santalune a pueblo Aquacorde, cosa que la niña disfrutaba. 

  
  


Ya casi llegaban a su destino, y la niña seguía viendo por la ventana del carro de su "abuelita" las cosas; Grace conducía muy alegre, esta vez sin acelerar de mas el motor, pues sabía a la perfección que era riesgoso para Sere.

  
  


N.A: Sere es el nombre de la niña, es el real, no es derivación de Serena, que es obvio desde el principio que es su mamá

  
  


Al cabo de minutos, el auto entraba en el pueblo, y a Sere brillaron los ojos cuando llegaron frente a la casa

  
  


-¡Ya Llegué Papi!- Gritó apenas le abrieron la puerta para correr hacia la entrada de su casa...

  
  


Minutos antes, dentro de la casa de Ash...

  
  


Varias personas llegaban a la casa, sobretodo conocidos de Ash, como Gary, May, Misty, Clemont, etc. 

  
  


-¡Alola!, digo, hola!- Un grupo de chicas llegaba a la puerta, era ahí que el azabache esperaba impaciente a ver a su hija

  
  


-Hola chicas, ¿cómo han estado?- 

  
  


-Bien- Contestó Mallow

  
  


-Supongo que bien- Dijo Lulú

  
  


-¡¿Y Sere?!- Lillie no aguantaba más, quería ver a la niña...

  
  


-Calma!, aun no llega- decía el hombre con una gota de sudor en la sien

  
  


-¡Quiero verla!- Fue el puchero que la rubia había hecho, 

  
  


-Chris, Kiawe, ¡Que gusto verlos!- Saludaba a ambos hombres detrás de las mujeres

  
  


-Pero si llamaste hace semanas, mas fue el tiempo que no te vimos nosotros- Él se apenó de saber el hecho que su amigo moreno le hacía, pero lo dejó de lado y los invitó a pasar.

  
  


Así pasaron unos minutos, las luces estaban apagadas, aunque no ayudaba mucho el hecho de que el sol estuviera aun en lo alto de los cielos de la región; Grace veía con gusto cómo la niña se acercaba dudosa a la puerta al notar la extrañes y seriedad, gritando alegre unas palabras

  
  


"Igual de perspicaz que Serena" Volvió a pensar la abuela de la niña, 

  
  


-¡Entra!, ¡tu papá está esperándote!- Y con esas palabras, la niña tocó la perilla dudosa, comenzó a moverla con curiosidad, hasta que vió el interior de su hogar, observando como unas ocho luces estaban situadas sobre la mesa de la sala, la curiosidad la empezó a seducir al reconocer también un olor dulce, y que por su mismo padre, sabía que sólo lo preparaban en ocasiones especiales,

  
  


-¡POKELITOS!- No tardó en abrir la puerta de golpe, cuando las luces se encendieron y todos gritaron

  
  


-¡Felicidades Sere...!- Mas no terminaron ni la oración, pues la niña sólo dejó ver su misma figura hecha una nube mientras Ash yacía en el suelo detrás de la puerta con los ojos cerrados y la nariz roja...

  
  


Y pues bien, no había sido el mejor recibimiento, pero tampoco el peor para la pequeña Sere, quien disfrutaba agusto de los postres que su padre, su tía Miette, como lo había dicho, y el conocido de su padre, Brock, habían hecho para ella

  
  


-¿Te están gustando cariño?- Preguntaba el hombre a su hija, quien con la boca llena, en acto de semejanza a su padre en sus años de infante, asentía feliz

  
  


-Para la próxima te prepararé la deliciosa sopa de mi tía conchita, ¡A tu papá se la preparaba a cada rato!- Comentaba Brock a la niña, quien sonreía y parecían brillar los ojos

  
  


-¡Tu tía no se queda atrás Sere!, ¡yo también hago unos postres sabrosísimos!, ¡¿te gustaría probarlos?!- Miette, la autoproclamada tía de la pelimiel se le acercaba por la espalda, mas no espantaba a la niña, sino que la hacía sonreír, pues estaba agradecida con quien le había preparado los postres que degustaba en ese momento

  
  


-¡Y ahora, como segundo acto, tenemos la participación artística de Braixen, Pancham, Sylveon y Krookodile!- El azabache imitando al viejo Pierre hacia presentación para que en la sala, espaciosa por cierto, entraran los cuatro pokemon mencionados, Braixen entró con un aro de fuego, vestida de la forma en que su entrenadora lo hacía cuando... Bueno... Pancham entraba a través del aro con un moño atado a su cuello, seguido de un Sylveon que imitaba sus movimientos. Detrás de estos, Krookodile también entraba, pero a diferencia de los últimos pokemon, este chocó su estómago con el Aro De Fuego se Braixen, anulando sus efectos y haciendo caer varios brillos en la sala

  
  


-Vaya, si que son talentosos- Decía uno de los mejores amigos del azabache, Gary Oak

  
  


-Ella los a de haber tratado y entrenado muy bien- Delia Ketchum estaba orgullosa, pero la melancolía le empezaba a jugar una mala pasada a nuestro ahora hombre, Ash

  
  


-Se, Serena- Mencionó con un ligero nudo en la garganta. Por otro lado, Sere veía con una gran sonrisa a los que sabía, eran los pokemon de su madre hacer esas hazañas para ella, mas aun, viendo la adición de Krookodile al grupo, muy gustoso de ayudar

  
  


Un Pulso Umbrío con un Lanzallamas de Braixen y Pancham hicieron el último acto, formando un círculo de fuego morado por el cual entró Sylveon y próximamente destrozaría Krookodile de la misma forma que el primer Aro, dejando ver ésta vez luces moradas caer en la sala de la casa.

  
  


Tras los aplausos y el agradecimiento de los pokemon, todos se dieron cuenta que Ash no estaba ahí, y empezaron a buscarlo, aunque sólo Sere tenía la idea de dónde podría estar...

  
  


Todos se quedaron abajo, y la hija del azabache subió sin que nadie se diera cuenta al cuarto de su papá, mismo que estaba vacío, pero esto no paró la búsqueda de la pequeña pelimiel, sino que salió por la ventana y encontró unas escaleras que iban al techo. Inmediatamente subió...

  
  


-¿Papi?- Y como esperaba, ahí se encontraba, bajo la sombra del árbol grande que estaba en su residencia desde que la niña tenía uso de consciencia

  
  


-¿Que haces aquí Sere?, deberías estar abajo con los demás- Dijo aun melancólico

  
  


-¿Y tú?- 

  
  


-Quiero pensar un rato hija, por ello estoy aquí- Sonrió

  
  


-Entonces quiero pensar contigo- Con insistencia de infante, terminó de subir con ayuda de su propio papá.

  
  


Pasaron un tiempo en silencio, uno en que no importaba que ahora los estuvieran buscando abajo. Sólo eran padre e hija, cosa que aunque siempre era posible, era poco para ambos...

  
  


-Papi- Habló la niña, el azabache le puso la mayor importancia. Pikachu apenas llegaba ahí

  
  


-¿Podrías hablarme más de mamá?- Una sonrisa digna de una niña se dibujaba en su inocente cara, lo cual como siempre, le recordaba a nuestro héroe la dulce cara de su compañera de vida cuando se conocieron...

  
  


-Ella era una de las mejores perfourmer, que alegrab...- Empezó a relatar el joven, cuando su hija se opuso

  
  


-¡Eso ya me lo sé!-

  
  


-Entonces, ¿que quieres que te cuente?- 

  
  


-Cuéntame...- Puso una de sus manos en su barbilla, pensando en aquellas películas en las que había romance y ese tipo de cosas

  
  


-Nunca me has contado cómo te le declaraste- Dijo al cabo de unos minutos, lo cual hizo sonreír de nuevo al hombre

  
  


-Eso es inoportuno. Tu mamá se hubiese sonrojado- Puso su mano en su cabeza, ella lo vio con curiosidad y ansiedad de saber más

  
  


-Todo paso hace mas de nueve años...-

  
  


Años atrás

  
  


Así entramos en la escena de un reencuentro; nos situamos en una cafetería de la ciudad Lumious, cerca del gimnasio eléctrico, también conocido como Torre Prisma. Un chico tomaba un café mientras su Pikachu se iba del lugar; el joven volteaba a cada rato a ver el reloj del establecimiento en el cual se plasmaban ser las nueve con quince minutos de la mañana del cinco de junio del año en curso. Así de nervioso estaba, ¿no lo creen?

  
  


Minuto a minuto, el muchacho sentía mas nervios, hasta que sintió una mano tocar su hombro

  
  


-¡Hola!- Los ojos de Ash se dilataron, y un sudor frío no evitó pasar por su frente

  
  


-¡Buenos Serenas Día!- Dijo obviamente nervioso, lo cual hizo reír a la pelimiel que tomaba asiento frente a él

  
  


-¿Ya vendrán Clemont y Bonnie?- Preguntaba la perfourmer sin ver a su amigo 

  
  


-Ellos no, no vendrán- Anunció cabizbajo para que un ligero sonrojo apareciera por encima de las mejillas de su amiga al saber y suponer una cosa

  
  


"Sólo nosotros dos... Aquí" La idea en sí era buena, y a como ella recordaba al azabache, creía que él no lo veía de la misma forma

  
  


-¿Gustas algo?, seguro estás cansada- Ella negó

  
  


-¿Acaso planeaste esto?- Preguntó de la nada la oji azul, cosa que estremeció a nuestro héroe con sus intenciones

  
  


-¡Claro que no!, ¡Me acaban de hablar diciéndome que tuvieron un contratiempo!- Y no era del todo mentira, 

  
  


-Te creeré- Dijo en calma, entonces Ash suspiró

  
  


-Serena- 

  
  


-¿Si Ash?-

  
  


-¿Re, recuerdas lo del aeropuerto?- El cambio brusco dio paso a otro sonrojo en el rostro de la chica; ésta última afirmó con un gemido

  
  


-Eso me... Me gusto, de verdad- Confesó el azabache volteando la mirada, ella hizo lo contrario, volteando a verlo, pues obviamente se había sorprendido por eso

  
  


-Estos dos años, no e dejado de pensar en eso- Estaba yendo muy apresurado, ¡La verdad no se rebela así como así!

  
  


-Me sentí realmente aturdido, por todo aquello que me dio en ese momento- Con una cuchara en la mano, daba vueltas a su taza de café, 

  
  


-Luego de mucho pensar, me di cuenta a través de un amigo de lo que sentías- Entonces empezó a reír con volumen bajo

  
  


-Era un tonto de verdad...- Admitió viendo las líneas que se formaban en su bebida, la chica sólo lo veía boquiabierta

  
  


-Supongo que no vale la pena decir que tuvieron que pasar cerca de seis meses para ello- Entonces levantó la mirada viendo el rostro de la joven que tenía frente a él, efectivamente, estaba más que sorprendida

  
  


-Pensé y pensé; no sabía que era sentirse enamorado, por lo que se me hizo difícil asimilar que tu lo estabas de mí- Rascándose la nuca, el joven sonreía ahora mas confiado

  
  


-Entiendo si ese sentimiento ya desapareció, fui un verdadero tonto para no darme cuenta en su tiempo- Su sonrisa sincera expresaba lo arrepentido que el azabache estaba

  
  


-Idiota- Susurró

  
  


-¿Eh?- Por ello, él quedó simplemente impactado

  
  


-¿Qué sientes ahora?- La pregunta no encajaba con lo que Ash pensaba, pero su actitud le dictaba decírselo de la manera mas sincera y explícitamente posible

  
  


-Yo... Bueno... Tú... Me gustas- Al verlo, la pelimiel no evitaba soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos, 

  
  


-Te veo luego- Y así, la chica salió corriendo del lugar sin dejar al azabache articular tan siquiera una palabra para detenerla, aunque, si lo pensaba, había dicho que se verían luego...

  
  


Volviendo al presente

  
  


-¿Mi mamá te rechazó?- Preguntaba inocentemente Sere, quien se recostaba en el regazo de su padre

  
  


-¿Crees que estarías aquí si hubiese sido así?- Ambos rieron con un volumen bajo, la sombra del mismo árbol se empezaba a recorrer, y por los cielos empezaban a surcar los Fletching de Kalos

  
  


-Entonces, ¿qué paso?- 

  
  


-Bueno, pues los días pasaron, y...-

  
  


Años atrás

  
  


El joven de Kanto no había vuelto a hablar con la pelimiel, una preocupación lo invadía al pensar que había cometido un error muy grande, pues hasta mucho después, por medio de un muchacho que estaba no muy lejos de ellos aquel día, supo que había llorado...

  
  


-¿Seguro que estás bien Ash?- Preguntaba Clemont, él volteó a verlo

  
  


-¿Crees que estoy bien luego de haberla hecho llorar?- Cuestionó

  
  


-Lo siento- Se resignó, era mejor para nuestro héroe el estar sólo, pero por varios motivos no podía, además de saberse culpable desde aquel día por lo que le había hecho a Serena

  
  


-¿Por que no la buscas y te disculpas?- Bonnie preguntaba, aunque nuestro amigo no le hizo ni el mas mínimo caso

  
  


-Lo siento, luego de esto, necesito estar a solas- Los hermanos se limitaron a verlo tomar su antigua mochila de aventuras y llenarla de ropa y alimentos. Pikachu iba en su hombro, como el fiel compañero que era

  
  


Una nueva despedida de su amigo, quien se suponía pasaría al menos una semana junto a ellos, era de lo peor que se imaginaban, ¿pero que podían hacer?, si él lo quería así, no había por qué detenerlo...

  
  


Habían pasado ya horas desde que nuestro amigo había salido de Lumious, cabizbajo y resignado caminaba hacia un sitio alejado de la ciudad, mas específicamente, aquel donde se dio una de las mas grandes hazañas de la historia de Kalos, donde el pokemon legendario, Zygarde, había dicho que sería el punto de partida junto a su fiel amigo, Greninja... 

  
  


Un prado donde un hoyo yacía era el punto en el que Ash descansaba, podía observar cómo había rastros de la gran raíz que seguramente habría nacido ahí...

  
  


Al cabo de minutos, el muchacho estaba por partir, de no ser por una voz que lo detuvo en seco,

  
  


-¡Ash!- Al voltear, era obvia la presencia de esa persona detrás de él, una paralización se dio en él como si el mismísimo Pikachu le hubiera soltado una de sus grandes y potentes descargas. Entonces se repitió aquella escena de hacia mas de un año... Ella lo besaba...

  
  


Presente

  
  


-Así es que tu mamá aceptó salir conmigo- Sé que me salto partes mis queridos y estimados lectores, pero esto no incumbe tanto en la trama... XD

  
  


-¿Crees que alguien me invite a salir como lo hiciste tú?- No hacia falta decir que un ligero enojo surgió dentro del hombre, esto lo identificaba a la perfección su compañero eléctrico

  
  


-¡Ni lo pienses!- Remarcó enojado a Sere, quien sólo sonrió juguetona...

  
  


Años atrás

(Aquí vamos de nuevo)

  
  


Por la ciudad sólo se escuchaban rumores de que la actual reina de Kalos estaba saliendo con alguien, pero ningún medio tenía claro quien era ese hombre, sólo se sabía que era un candidato a Campeón de Kalos...

  
  


Ahora Serena y Ash salían casi encapuchados por la ciudad, aunque de vez en cuando una persona los reconocía, sobretodo a la pelimiel, llevando así a varias especulaciones de saber quien era el extraño que siempre estaba a su lado...

  
  


Así era, Serena había conseguido su puesto de Reina de Kalos, y Ash estaba a punto de conseguir el campeonato de la región Kalos, ambos se apoyaban mutuamente y nunca se abandonaban con aquellos sobrenombres que se empezaban a hacer normales entre ellos, algo que era de esperarse por los hermanos del gimnasio...

  
  


No faltaba el "buenos días Amor" ó el "¿Cómo estás cariño?", eventualmente, ambos se llevaban las cosas a un exagerado punto de amor, hasta que llegó el día en que el azabache afrontaría nuevamente el reto que en aquellos momentos, llevaba mas de dos años esperándolo. La liga pokemon estaba de nuevo por ser anunciada, luego de su suspensión por medio año, como extrañamente había sido anunciado...

  
  


Batallas feroces, llenas de emoción, y no hacia falta mencionar que llenas de poder se daban en el estadio, donde viejos rivales del chico azabache se presentaban con muestras impresionantes que aveces querían llevar a la derrota a nuestro héroe, mas nadie lo había logrado mas que con dos de los compañeros del casi hombre, estos habían sido Tierno con su Blastoise, quien "no se dejaría ganar de nuevo", pero fue inevitable. El segundo habría de ser un entrenador nuevo y con una reputación limpia en los gimnasios, pero fácilmente fue vencido por el Sceptile de Ash.

  
  


Así nos encontramos con una batalla luego de la final, la cual había sido la de nuestro amigo contra Sawyer, cara a cara una vez más, seis a seis, el peli verde dio batalla impresionante y difícil con su mega Sceptile, quien a final de cuentas habría perdido contra el Charizard del mismo. Ash contra Alain; varios espectadores aun recordaban la ferocidad del encuentro que ahí mismo se había dado entre ambos, ya que en aquel momento, la extraña habilidad que Ash y su Greninja poseían había sido casi suficiente para derrotar al entrenador del gran Mega Charizard X, pero no. Esta vez eran mucho mas largas las pautas que se tomaban entre cada batalla, ambos demostraban que habían aumentado mucho sus habilidades, puesto que Ash orgullosamente había demostrado el poder de su inicial(Hablo de Pikachu) al derrotar a dos de los pokemon de Alain antes de caer derrotado frente a su Tyranitar, a quien con facilidad venció el Sceptile suyo, aunque cayendo con facilidad ante su siguiente pokemon. 

  
  


Así avanzaron cada batalla, hasta que llegaba el momento de mayor intensidad. Justo como la última vez, eran Charizard contra Greninja, quienes al mirarse los rostros, voltearon a pedirles a sus entrenadores usar sus mayores habilidades posibles. Casi al mismo tiempo, Ash gritó mientras alzaba un puño imitando a su compañero mientras Alain volvía a liberar la Mega forma de Charizard, ambos entrando de inmediato en sus mejores formas.

  
  


El estadio gritaba cada vez que chocaban los golpes de ambos pokemon, creando una onda expansiva que sacudía todo aunque fuera un simple ataque sin importancia; al final, el Charizard de Alain comenzó a notarse más cansado, pero aun seguía dando batalla, Greninja era el que mas esfuerzo daba al golpear, quizá por su orgullo, pero era algo que sólo el azabache sabía

  
  


Tras casi dos horas de batalla, vimos cómo Greninja con su sincronización dieron el golpe de gracia a su rival, dejándolo en el suelo exhausto y sin su mega forma, lo cual era indicativo de la victoria...

  
  


Presente

  
  


-Así conseguí mi título de campeón- Contó con orgullo el hombre mientras Pikachu jugaba con Sere, quien también ponía atención a su padre

  
  


-Si mamá era Reina De Kalos, ¿cómo lo consiguió?- 

  
  


-Sabes que ya te lo e contado, ¿por que lo quieres oír de nuevo?- La niña sonrió

  
  


-Es que esa historia me gusta tanto como que mi tía Bonnie me lleve a ver sus presentaciones- Entonces la sonrisa se le contagió a nuestro héroe, dándole las ganas por simple inercia

  
  


-Eso también pasó mientras yo estaba en Alola- Sere volvía a poner atención mientras saltaba de nuevo con él. Era importante mencionar que la niña ya conocía esa región al ser a donde ellos iban de vacaciones, aunque era una desilusión aquello de saber que a su papá le había importado poco el estar presente en aquel evento

  
  


Años atrás

  
  


Con un Ash de 17 años, y todo un grupo de jóvenes, veíamos en el interior de la casa del profesor Kukui a los anteriormente mencionados estar, contra la voluntad del dueño a petición de Ash

  
  


-¿Y que veremos ésta vez Ash?- Pregunto Chris con duda en su voz, el azabache no respondía mientras sudaba con nervios. Justamente había pasado un año desde que había llegado a la región tropical mejor conocida como Alola, por lo que los amigos creían ya conocerlo de pies a cabeza, cosa en la que estaban más que equivocados

  
  


-Ash?- Lillie en especial parecía preocupada por la actitud de su amigo, puesto que eran escasas las veces en las cuales se le podía ver así, a decir verdad, nunca se le había visto así. Todos estaban frente a la TV de la casa del profesor, y era el turno del azabache de elegir un canal que ver esa tarde, todos curioseaban, pero el chico tenía un canal seguro ese día, el cual fue anunciado por una de sus amigas en Kalos...

  
  


*Y desde ciudad Fractal, llevamos hasta ustedes ¡La Clase Maestra!* Anunció la televisión cuando Ash dejó el control remoto en el sofá, todos se sorprendieron y quedaron boquiabiertos,

  
  


Hubo mucho tiempo en silencio, las participantes pasaban en la TV, pero poco les interesaba a los chicos de Alola, aunque Ash estaba aun mas atento a lo que suscitaba, 

  
  


-¿Por que tienes mucho interés en ese programa?- Preguntaba Mallow un poco molesta, pues el azabache ignoraba cada una de las preguntas que a lo largo del programa habían estado haciendo. No contestaba, seguía como hipnotizado viendo la TV

  
  


-¡Ash!- Aunque sólo Kiawe creía saber el por qué de ese comportamiento, por lo que lo dejaba así

  
  


Al cabo de varios minutos, en los cuales los chicos dejaron de preguntar, observaron cómo el muchacho sacaba su teléfono mientras veía una presentación en específico, la cual era de una participante que, según la narradora, tenía reputación en Kalos y Hoenn como coordinadora en esta última

  
  


*¡Eso fue hermoso!* Exclamó la voz en la tele una vez acabada la participación de la chica pelimiel en TV, seguido de Ash, quien gritó con emoción

  
  


-¡SERENA ES IMPRESIONANTE!- Dicha exclamación dejo en incertidumbre a los ex alumnos de la escuela pokemon, quienes veían al chico aun mas emocionado que antes, cuando había pasado una joven peli azul,

  
  


*Con ésta última participación completamos ésta ronda. Todos pueden votar con sus controles, recuerden que los que ven la transmisión también pueden votar a través de nuestra página* El azabache movía cosas en su teléfono, y los amigos de este veían curiosos como entraba en efecto al sitio, seleccionando la imagen de la participante que momentos antes había pasado

  
  


*Y la participante que retará a Aria será...* Para ese momento, todos los presentes ya estaban con la intriga de saber si la chica por la cual había votado el chico pasaría o no la siguiente ronda; un tipo de cerrojo apareció encima de cinco chicas, las cuales habían estado participando a lo largo del programa, cada uno de los cerrojos se iba llenando según llegaban los votos de los presentes, varias luces llegaban, y para nuestro héroe parecía eterna la espera, 

  
  


*¡La Participante Serena!* Se escucharon gritos que saturaron las bocinas del monitor por el cual veían la transmisión,

  
  


-¡No suban mucho el volumen!- Exclamó Kukui desde la cocina al oír el sonido de la tv, entonces Ash se paró y exclamó lleno de emoción lo que pensaba, esto sin recordar a sus amigos

  
  


-¡Esa es mi Serena...!- Quienes lo vieron sonrojarse permaneciendo en esa posición, 

  
  


*No desesperen mis amores, en unos instantes volvemos luego de estos cortes comerciales* Para ese instante, hasta los profesores estaban asomándose por la puerta de la cocina, esperando quizá una muy confusa sesión de preguntas y respuestas...

  
  


Presente

  
  


-¿Por qué nunca me habías dicho eso papi?- Preguntaba aun mas inocente Sere, 

  
  


-Por que no pensé que te interesara saber el desastre que era tu padre- Ambos comenzaron a reír ante lo dicho por el mayor, 

  
  


-Pero deja y te sigo contando...-

  
  


No hace falta decir que Años atrás

  
  


Los comerciales al fin terminaban, y para suerte de Ash, estaba libre para ver el programa

  
  


*¡Regresamos una vez más!, ¡En un momento daremos inicio con la última parte de este programa!* Decía la voz en tv, entonces siguió la ahora sesión de suposiciones a la cual el chico estaba sometido

  
  


-Serena Yvonne de Ketchum... No se escucha mal- Comentó Mallow en forma burlona mientras nuestro héroe se sonrojaba infantilmente

  
  


-¿No se supone que Ketchum iba primero?- Expuso su duda Lulú

  
  


-Cierto, entonces sería ¿Serena Ketchum Yvonne?- Supuso Lillie confundiéndose mas a sí misma y a sus amigas

  
  


-Sigo diciendo que suena mejor "Serena Yvonne de Ketchum"- Insistía la peli verde ahora mas seria

  
  


-¿Cómo sería mejor Ash?- Decidieron preguntar las tres a la vez al azabache, y fue entonces que se dieron cuenta de que, el televisor no estaba, así como los chicos y por defecto tampoco los profesores...

  
  


Afueras de la casa del docente, encontrábamos la cómica escena de Chris sosteniendo una antena detrás de los chicos, quienes veían la tardanza a la que sometían al público

  
  


-¡No Te Muevas!- Exclamaba Ash cuando el rechoncho se movía y causaba una distorsión en la transmisión, este lloraba aun

  
  


-¿Esa chica es la que dices que te acompañó por Kalos?- Preguntaba Kukui, quien se recargaba en uno de los muros de la casa

  
  


-Así es profesor-

  
  


-¡Difícil de creer!- Rotomdex imitaba un programa de la tv, entonces la voz de la chica que narraba volvió a manifestarse

  
  


*Disculpen la demora, tuvimos unos ligeros contratiempos, pero sin más preámbulo, ¡La Final De La Clase Maestra!* Las luces del escenario apagaron, y por ende los de la tv también; Ash ponía una atención poco vista en él hacia la tele, cuando en el centro apareció aquella chica por la cual había votado momentos antes. Al instante las luces dejaron ver los pokemon de la participante, quienes eran una Braixen, un Pancham, y una Sylveon, 

  
  


*¡Iniciemos!* La voz de la participante sonó en el aparato; podíamos ver a Ash estático y con los ojos ¿llorosos?, aquella voz pudo haber entrado en su mente tan rápido...

  
  


Tan solo minutos pasaron para que Serena acabara su presentación, y para nuestro héroe parecía explotar la memoria de cuando estaba junto a ella, justo era similar,

  
  


*Nos informan que ella ya había participado antes en la clase maestra, y qué casualidad que también había llegado hasta éste punto en aquél entonces* comentaba la voz en tv, todos vieron al azabache

  
  


-¿Acaso tú...?- Antes que Kiawe acabara su pregunta, él ya había asentido y aceptado

  
  


'Sin Señal' Ante el anuncio, Ash exclamó

  
  


-¡Chris!-

  
  


-¿Que quieres?, ¡ya me cansé!- Demandó el gordito

  
  


-Calma, yo la sostengo- Ofreció el docente, y sin dudarlo, el joven de Kanto aceptó

  
  


*¡Eso fue demasiado rápido!, ¡Las ráfagas son impresionantes!* Dijo la tele apenas restableció la señal

  
  


Tan pronto como pudo, Aria terminó su presentación, que obviamente quedaba corta para nuestro amigo, sin dudar tomó su teléfono y accedió a la página del evento cuando...

  
  


Una Electrobola impactó el lugar de descanso de la casa, y con esto bastó para hacer que Ash soltara el móvil y este fuera a caer al suelo destrozándose por la electricidad y el impacto, el chico quedó hecho roca unos instantes...

  
  


-¡Pi... Pi... PIKACHU!- Expresó con un enorme enojo revelándose a su pokemon, quien huyo del sitio

  
  


-Vaya...- Comentó el moreno mejor conocido como Kiawe mientras él mandaba a su Incineroar quemar a la ratita...

  
  


Después de todo, el chico regresó al frente del televisor con un Pikachu de fondo negro a lugar de amarillo.

  
  


*Nos detallan que una nueva categoría está por ser llevada a cabo. ¡Canto!* Rápidamente, el joven quedó hecho aun mas piedra que cuando su compañero había destrozado su teléfono

  
  


-Necesito un teléfono- Dijo saliendo de su pequeño trance, entonces Chris le libero el suyo. Pasó sus manos por el aparato; no estaba seguro de si hacer o no lo que quería, mas sin embargo, la espera de la tv seguía, y seguía pareciendo eterna...

  
  


Los sonidos del teléfono empezaron, indicando que estaba conectándose con el teléfono de Serena... Pasaron unos segundos, quizá un minuto en el que marcó dos veces, y no podía negar que se sentía nervioso por hacer lo que hacía, ¿que pensaría de él?, ¿se sorprendería?, ¿o se molestaría?, todo lo sabría nadamas haciéndolo, armándose de valor para hablarle,

  
  


-¿Bueno?- Para él, su voz era muestra inconfundible de que era ella

  
  


-¿Quién es?- Preguntaba dudosa la voz de la chica al otro lado del teléfono

  
  


-Pe, perdóname- Ash hacía su voz pastosa, se había alejado de los que lo acompañaban viendo la transmisión, pero aun así sentía que lo espiaban, lo cual no era para nada mentira

  
  


-¿Ash?, ¿¡Eres Tú!?- Con una emoción indescriptible sonaba la voz de la pelimiel al otro lado

  
  


-¡No puedo creerlo!, ¡De Verdad Eres Tú!- Tenía seguridad de que si era, y aunque el azabache no lo viera para estar seguro, sabía a través de su voz que su sonrisa estaba a mas de lo que daba; él sabía que era su motor, y también que era cruel al sólo llamarla, justo por eso se disculpaba

  
  


-Iré al grano, sé que estas ocupada- Tomo un momento para respirar y calmarse internamente, 

  
  


-¿Al grano?-

  
  


-Así es Serena; estoy viendo en estos momentos tu participación por televisión- Un pequeño chillido se escucho por el móvil, y era lo que Ash quería oír en esos momentos, el que él le alegrara o quizá emocionara 

  
  


-E estado votando por ti todo el tiempo, pero ya no puedo. Una larga historia- Decía ya en calma y riendo al recordar lo que había sufrido su amigo como castigo

  
  


-Has de estar pensando que canción vas a interpretar, ¿no es así?- Se sentó en los escalones frente a la casa del profesor, y estaba dispuesto a dar una buena plática

  
  


-Sí. Aun no me decido-

  
  


-¿Te gustaría que te ayudara?- Una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro por decir esas palabras, no pensaba llegar así de lejos en poco tiempo. La chica sin dudar respondió con un SÍ.

  
  


-Entonces hay poco tiempo- 

  
  


En una esquina, los profesores y amigos de Ash veían a este charlar muy energéticamente; tal pareciera que aquella a la que le hablaba era algo mas que una amiga, pero por él mismo y su sinceridad sabían que no era así, 

  
  


-¿Que hacen todos aquí?- Las chicas llegaban detrás estremeciendo a todos, pero fue la profesora Burnet (creo que así se llama) quien volteó

  
  


-Ash está llamando a su amiga en Kalos- Al fondo se veía la antena de cuarto en una silla y la televisión con el mensaje "sin señal"

  
  


-Ya veo- Dijo Lillie

  
  


Interrupción

  
  


-¿Ayudaste a mamá a ganar?- Preguntaba Sere interrumpiendo el relato de su padre, excusándose antes en que nunca le había relatado esas partes

  
  


-Bueno, era lo menos que podía hacer a cambio de no estar ahí- Para ese momento, padre e hija estaban acostados en la terraza de su casa mientras se oía abajo cómo los llamaban

  
  


-Sigamos, ¿quieres?- La niña asintió...

  
  


Continuación

  
  


Un pequeño enojo era causa de que todos volvieran a estar frente al televisor observando el canal en el que pasaban los perfourmance, la antena del televisor estaba atada a uno de los muros de madera de la casa, y Ash lucía ciertamente irritado por el espionaje de los chicos de Alola

  
  


"Tu puedes Serena" pensaba el azabache mientras veía la interpretación de la que en ese momento era la actual Reina De Kalos, una canción que relajaba a quien la escuchase, ya que inclusive la voz era perfecta...

  
  


-¡Es Muy Bella!- Decían las chicas viendo el cántico de la peli roja en tv, cosa que preocupaba a Ash por que se repitiera lo de hace más de un año

  
  


Al fin dio término la presentación de Aria, abriendo paso a la siguiente y única participante, pero no sin antes unas palabras de la narradora que en esos momentos sustituía a Pierre

  
  


*La hermosa canción que Aria interpretó se llama Uchiage Hanabi, una melodía originalmente japonesa con su traducción al español. Con esto dejamos libre la interpretación de la participante Serena* Las luces apagaron nuevamente, y una hermosa chica con un micrófono en mano se presentó rodeada en una sola luz blanca que la hacía ver cabizbaja

  
  


*Ésta canción es para alguien en especial, pero por motivos personales no diré quién es* Entonces alzó la vista y una sonrisa se esbozó en su bello rostro, y empezó una melodía calmada,

  
  


sí, tal vez, pudieras comprender

que, no sé, cómo expresarme bien

si, tal vez, pudiera hacerte ver

que no hay alguien que sea,

mejor que tu para mí

  
  


si, tal vez, me harías muy feliz

si, tal vez, te lo podría decir

si tal vez, detalle a detalle 

podría conquistarte, pues yo soy tuya

  
  


te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto

cada día un poco más

te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto

para mi no hay nadie igual

no lo hay

  
  


te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto amor

que ya no puedo más

que ya no puedo más

que ya no puedo más

  
  


y, tal vez, el mundo aprenderá

con este amor, lo bello que es amar

  
  


y tal vez lo vuelva a repetir

pareja por pareja el mundo entero al fin

  
  


te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto

cada día un poco más

  
  


te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto tanto

para mí no hay nadie igual

no lo hay

  
  


te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto amor

que ya no puedo más (3)

  
  


El público estalló en aplausos, y la pelimiel vio esto casi boquiabierta y aturdida...

  
  


Los chicos guardaban silencio, pues vieron e identificaron sorprendidos una cosa en el azabache que los acompañaba viendo el programa

  
  


-Yo...- Lillie hablaría, pero Kiawe le indicó el silencio absoluto

  
  


-Lo siento chicos, estoy muy sentimental- Unas lágrimas cayeron al suelo, y pudimos ver a Ash alzar la vista llorando, no de juego; verdaderamente tenía sus sentimientos muy al descubierto, 

  
  


*Serena Yvonne interpretó la canción titulada Te Quiero Tanto, fue una muy bella canción que juraría que descubre los sentimientos del público* No era para nada mentira, pero cuando la cámara enfocó de nuevo a la pelimiel, se le pudo notar sonriendo, pero con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro con una gran alegría, 

  
  


*Incluso ella deja en claro que se la dedicó a alguien seguramente especial en su vida* Todos vieron a Ash sonreír diciendo unas palabras

  
  


-Gracias Serena-

  
  


Luego pasaron minutos en los que pasaban imágenes de las anteriores presentaciones, Pikachu aun se limpiaba las cenizas de Incineroar con el Poplio de Lulú. Por supuesto que Ash había madurado lo demasiado para desarrollar una perspicacia impresionante, incluso podía perforar por sobre el semblante mas serio posible, y si así era, entonces era obvio que la dulce Serena no sería la excepción con sus sentimientos. Lo había deducido en medio de la llamada que los había comunicado después de casi un año...

  
  


Por ello, la espera de Ash era mas que preocupante, pues le importaba de sobremanera ella, era sincero consigo mismo, la quería, o mas bien, la amaba y amaría siempre.

  
  


Presente

  
  


-¡Ash!... ¡Sere!- La voz de Lillie sonaba debajo de padre e hija, quienes habían dejado su momento a solas

  
  


-Rayos- Demandó el azabache

  
  


-¿La señorita Lillie no puede esperar papi?, ¡Quiero Seguir Oyendo La Historia!- También demandaba la niña

  
  


-No hija, deberíamos bajar ya- Entonces el hombre se puso de pie con su Pikachu en su hombro

  
  


-Todos nos buscaban, sería muy irrespetuoso no aparecernos- Sonrió mientras veía a su hija comprender y bajar también. Con la ayuda de su papá, la pequeña pelimiel bajaba al cuarto de este último, 

  
  


-Ya estamos aquí- La rubia volteó a ver a ambos entrar por la ventana del cuarto

  
  


-¡¿Qué Hacían Allá Arriba?!- Dijo corriendo a abrazar a la niña de cabellos amielados, quien sonreía dudosa de si corresponderle o no al gesto forzoso de la mujer

  
  


-Solo le contaba a Sere de su mamá- La pequeña aludida sonrió a su padre y viceversa...

  
  


Sonrisas, caprichos, un pastel y varias historias ya fuesen ficticias o reales se daban en la casa de Ash Ketchum, ¿quién diría que terminaría así?, desde haberse hecho un padre, era mas que maduro... Tan solo ver a su hija divertirse con su 'sobrino', era una alegría indescriptible

  
  


-Si que Green se divierte mucho con Sere, ¿no lo crees hermano?- Decía Gary tomando por el hombro a su querido amigo Ash, 

  
  


-Claro que sí, pareciesen primos o hermanos- Sonreía cuando un hombre serio tomaba lugar a su lado

  
  


-¿Y que dices de Jenni?- Paul parecía sonreír, pero su rostro serio no permitía mostrarlo

  
  


-Ella también es muy amiga de Sere, no lo puedo negar; aunque aveces pareciera que es como tú- Extrañamente, la niña de cabellos azules y ojos negros se juntaba a los dos amigos Sere y Green, pero sosteniendo una copa con jugo de forma elegante; casualmente, su padre estaba en la misma posición, pero su copa tenía vino, 

  
  


-Es solo jugo, ¿no lo ven?- Los tres rieron

  
  


-Es una lastima que los demás no pudieran venir a la fiesta de tu hija- Comentó luego de unos minutos el ahora científico en Kanto, que por si no había mencionado, es Gary

  
  


-Bueno, era imposible ver a todos en un mismo día; prácticamente sería como aquella vez en que Hoopa rompió el espacio tiempo en Kalos- Respondió el azabache recordando aquel suceso increíble, el cual ahora se contaba por la región como una leyenda de la que pocos se habían enterado

  
  


-Tienes razón, después de todo, me ven a mí; Dawn no pudo venir por sus clases de coordinadora- Contaba el peli morado a los hombres, a quienes se les había incorporado Brock

  
  


-¿Eso qué?, ¡¿no ven que ninguna enfermera Joy me a aceptado?!- Comentaba este último con cascadas saliendo de sus ojos de forma cómica

  
  


Recordar no era para nada extraño, todos lo hacían en cualquier momento. Erróneamente, pareciese ser que también da una visión mala de nuestra vida; tal era el caso de nuestro héroe, quien ahora disfrutaba de ver a su retoño conviviendo con todos los demás niños, pronto llegaría el momento de nuestra propia sorpresa como lectores, o al menos una de las explicaciones que en este momento les debo como narrador y escritor, luego de haber leído todo esto.

  
  


La pequeña Sere se puso de pie junto a su papá, y este al voltear a verla decidió tomarla entre sus brazos y esperar su petición, misma que lo dejaría prácticamente petrificado

  
  


-Papi, ¿Que Le Sucedió A Mamá?- Todo volvió a quedarse en un aire de melancolía para el campeón de Kalos, un respiro hondo y tragar saliva fue lo único que acreditó para hacer lo que incondicionalmente le debía a su hija. Tan solo él con nadie mas se hizo a la idea de no revelarle lo que era de ella, puesto que sólo él lo sabía a la claridad, sólo él era capaz de revelar a ciencia cierta que había sido de aquella con la que había tenido intimidades y demás cosas durante dos años después del matrimonio

  
  


-¿Quieres que te lo cuente?- Cuestionó el hombre, todos estaban a la espera de su respuesta, la niña pensó las cosas y probabilidades; también era perspicaz, y sabía si su padre hablaba en serio o no. Sin dudar asintió mientras gemía aceptando

  
  


Ash también se puso de pie, pero caminó a su cuarto con la mirada nublada en la melancolía. Una vez volviendo, traía en sus manos una caja, la cual observaron todos con una angustia y curiosidad

  
  


-Bien. Sabes que tu madre fue Reina De Kalos en su tiempo, también fue una gran mujer. Estoy seguro de que ella habría dado todo por estar junto a ti en estos momentos- Entonces abrió la caja suavemente e hizo una seña para que Sere se sentara frente a él en una silla. Mostró un sobre

  
  


-No hay forma de decir esto sin que sea a groso modo, pero debido a tu insistencia, intentaré no ser tan duro...- Explicó el hombre enseñándole una fotografía de hacia años, en la cual una joven de cabellos color miel estaba junto a demás jóvenes en compañía de Korrina y su Lucario, en esta podíamos observarla ligeramente mas cerca del padre de Sere, mas joven, obviamente

  
  


-Tu madre era positiva, y sin ninguna mala intención- Pasaba una segunda foto, en esta observamos a la misma chica pero en una de sus presentaciones

  
  


-Gracias a ella conservé mi postura en situaciones preocupantes- Una tercera foto pasaba a las manos de la niña; era la de ambos, pero en una cabina de fotos besándose. E de aclarar que ya era siendo adultos

  
  


-Quizá nunca te conté cómo fue nuestra primera cita oficial, o cómo fue la primera vez que nos besamos; pero ten por seguro que ella te quiso todo el tiempo que te pudo tener, y nunca vi la necesidad de contártelo, por ello, no tomes una mala imagen de ella- Hizo una pausa, y tomando fuerza mental dijo lo que nadie quería oír en una fiesta, y menos en la de una niña. Aun así, la forma en que lo mencionó cumplía con su promesa

  
  


-Por irse ir al campo de los Flabebe- 

  
  


Años atrás, Kalos

  
  


(Haré así la narración normal, ya que sólo puedo hacer esto en primera persona. Ash está relatando en su mente en este momento de la historia)

  
  


¿Por qué la vida me trata así?, me preguntaba, se trataba de mi mas peor pesadilla haciéndose realidad muy fríamente, (El azabache se encontraba parado frente a la puerta de un cuarto de hospital, llevaba consigo unas flores) 

  
  


-Hola Serena- Entré en el cuarto, se sentía la tristeza que invadía el lugar. Desde que ella estaba en esas condiciones, era difícil verla feliz como antes. (La pelimiel volteó ligeramente a ver a Ash, una sonrisa empezó a adornar su rostro con fragilidad)

  
  


-Hola Mi Amor- (Saludó, movió un brazo y lo dirigió a su esposo)

  
  


-Nuestra hija está sana y con mucha energía- Cuando Pikachu no me acompañaba se me hacía mas relajado, aunque ella también lo quería ver cuando iba (Él se dirigió a sentarse al lado de la mujer en cama, ya estando ahí le tomó la mano, ella sonrió)

  
  


-Me da mucho gusto Ash- (Entonces volteó, su rostro cambió rotundamente a uno sin vida)

  
  


-Pero no me lo pueden ocultar, ¿sabían?- Suspiré volteando a verla, que perspicacia

  
  


-Sí, desgraciadamente, tu vida está en peligro luego de haber hecho trabajo de parto- (Ambos bajaron la mirada con una depresión, entonces una enfermera entró al cuarto con una bebé) Ahí estaba

  
  


-Ella es Sere- (La bebé sonrió cuando paso a brazos de su papá, este le devolvió el gesto con felicidad volteando a ver a Serena)

  
  


-Sin duda es linda- Acarició su cabeza, ella también le sonrió con dulzura, ambas son mis amores por los que moriría 

  
  


-Quiero que me hagas un favor- (Dijo la pelimiel viendo a su esposo, este asintió sin dudar ni un instante)

  
  


-Puedo sentir que me queda poco tiempo, mi cuerpo está muy débil y no logro coordinar las cosas como antes- Volteó a verme; hace mucho que no la veía llorar, y era inadecuado pensar las veces en que lo había hecho, sabiendo que mis estupideces habían sido causantes muchas veces

  
  


-Prométeme que Braixen, Pancham y Sylveon se quedarán contigo- Asentí

  
  


-No conozco a alguien que los cuide mejor que tú. Quiero que cuando Sere crezca, ella sea quien se quede finalmente con ellos- (Anteriormente mencionado, lloraba haciendo esa petición, aun cargando a su propia hija, quien sacaba su manita tocando la mejilla de la mujer, eso la alegraba aun en ese ambiente de melancolía)

  
  


-¿Algo más?- Era una bella y tierna escena lo que veía, me partía el alma verla quebrarse al tener presente la realidad, sabiendo yo mismo que ella sabía lo que era casi inevitable. Tenía que ocurrir un milagro para que no ocurriera.

  
  


-Si. Sé que será duro para ella crecer sin mamá, así que quisiera que hubiera algún modo de que me tuviera presente-

  
  


-¡No Te Preocupes!, ¡Me Ocuparé De Decirle Y Recordarle Lo Hermosa Y Buena Madre Que Hubieses Sido!- Recargué mis manos en la camilla, ella sólo sonrió como siempre, pero sabía que me decía tonto desde lo mas profundo de su mente

  
  


-Yo pensaba quizá en cartas... Escritos en los cuales yo como madre primeriza le diera consejos- (Ella aun tomaba la mano de su esposo, pero con la otra trataba a su hija; la enfermera había salido del cuarto hacia unos minutos, aunque ninguno se había dado cuenta)

  
  


-¿Crees poder hacerme ese favor, Ash?- En ese momento supe que me hablo en serio. Cuando ella me llamaba por mi nombre (El azabache apretó mas fuerte su mano, pero ella empezó a perder la fuerza, hasta el punto en que cayo desmayada en la cama y Ash tomó a la niña)

  
  


-Te lo prometo Mi Amor- 

  
  


Presente

  
  


-Estuve yendo al hospital todos los días, quizá por un mes entero. Ella vio tu crecimiento hasta dos meses- Contaba a la niña el hombre del Pikachu, quien nuevamente estaba afuera con los demás pokemon

  
  


-¿Mi mamá...?- Sere también estaba triste, a pesar de no saber leer bien, veía en las cartas nombres de situaciones. Todos veían la escena enternecidos, pero igualmente preocupados por cómo lo tomaría en ese momento, así como la forma en que afectaría en su futura vida

  
  


-No te pongas triste mi niña; si por algo te digo todo de una vez, es por que sé que estás preparada. Después de todo, eres hija mía y de Serena- Ante ello, el hombre se dispuso a sacar una carta, la mas vieja a decir verdad, empezó a recitarla en voz alta

  
  


"Mi querida Sere, quizá no esté cuando leas esto... Hice prometer a tu padre que lo leerías al menos cuando cumpliéras doce, la edad a la que presiento que tu infierno comenzará a arder. Quizá tengas amigos o amigas que te pregunten qué fue de tu madre, o por qué solo vives con tu padre, por que sí, pienso que él será uno bueno y que no te abandonará. Cuando eso pase, quizá tu papá ya te haya contado casi todas nuestras aventuras, espero que así sea. Si eso ya pasó, sabrás que él me ayudó cuando más lo necesitaba, y que él era aquel chico despistado del cual me sentía y me siento enamorada, esperaba pasar contigo mas tiempo, pero ni siquiera es seguro el tiempo que me queda. Hoy te veo, y puedo sentir que serás una niña fuerte, atrevida y con muchos gustos que seguro heredarás de tu padre y de mí"

  
  


-Ese fue el primer día que los tres estuvimos juntos- Dijo Ash al término de su lectura

  
  


-¿En verdad crees que sea apropiado decírselo ahora?- Preguntaba Lillie a su amigo, este asintió

  
  


-Ella quería saber, y pues, aunque la primera carta dice que quería que la leyese a los doce, se arrepiente de eso- Contestó en calma, entonces tomó otra carta

  
  


-Ven Sere- Llamó a su hija, a quien le empezaban a surgir unas lágrimas en los ojos, ¿cómo era capaz de tener esa visión?, siendo una niña tenía esa mentalidad y esa inteligencia para saber lo que eran las cosas, bueno, no todo lo sabía, pero si lo fundamental para comprender que su madre había fallecido,

  
  


-Tenlos desde ahora- Comentó dándole una caja con una insignia de una pokeball, la cual venía con una caja roja que llevaba por nombre pokedex

  
  


-Los pokemon de tu mamá te han tomado mucho cariño, no te desobedecerán en ningún momento y te cuidaran de lo que sea- La melancolía había pasado para cambiar la cara de la pequeña pelimiel a una dulce y tierna

  
  


-¿Ahora son mios?- Su padre asintió

  
  


-Braixen, Pancham y Sylveon son tus pokemon desde ahora, ¡estoy seguro de que se llevaran bien!- Entonces, quién sabe cómo, el azabache procedió a mostrarle otra carta, la cual su hija al ver, asintió dándole señal de que le diera lectura

  
  


"Cada día que tu papi viene contigo me alegro, te e estado viendo hace apenas unos días, pero puedo ver ya cambios en ti. Tu cabello empieza a crecer, y veo que es del mismo tono que el mío, unas marcas encima de tus mejillas me matan de ternura, pues son iguales a las de tu papá. Seguramente Ash ya te contó al menos algo de mi, espero así sea, no quiero que me olvides. Hoy mi mente se siente más cansada, y un aparato mas está conectado a mi cuerpo manteniendo mi vida a límite, sé que Ash se preocupa, pues a estado día y noche viendo los resultados, esperando que haya una vaga señal de sanación y recuperación, aunque sigo pensando que ya no queda mucho tiempo. Justo ahora, él duerme en mi camilla con Pikachu, que por ser un pokemon del campeón dejan pasar, no entiendo por que ellos tienen que sufrir conmigo, si ya bastante me ayudaron en la vida, me ayudaron a alcanzar mis sueños y mis metas, aunque, este también era un deseo muy grande por verte en mis brazos y decirte lo mucho que te amo. Ojalá que cuando leas esto, tengas la conciencia para saber a qué me refiero. Con Amor, Mamá"

  
  


La tarde en la residencia de los Ketchum era de lectura, y las cartas de Serena eran el punto mas valido para ello. La pequeña Sere estuvo escuchando cada una de los mensajes de su mamá como si de cuentos se trataran, y mataba la ternura que daba ver al padre de ésta leerle con nostalgia lo que su esposa y madre de su hija había escrito con o sin la ayuda suya hasta el punto de que la niña había dormido, sabiendo que su mamá de verdad la había querido demasiado mientras la tuvo.

  
  


Años atrás, estilo de narración doble.

  
  


Era ya un mes el tiempo en el que había estado yendo a verla día a día, afortunadamente, el comité de la liga Kalos me había librado de casi el 99% de mis responsabilidades como campeón. Comprendían mi situación. (Ash caminaba con su bebé de dos meses en brazos, el hospital quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras de donde el se hospedaba de momento, y llevaba a su niña a ver a su madre todos los días. Sorprendente e increíblemente tenía apoyo de muchas personas que lo ayudaban en esa situación, desde su madre hasta sus mas íntimos amigos como lo eran Clemont o Lillie. Pronto llegaría de nuevo al centro medico con su Pikachu en el hombro, la enfermera de siempre los atendería para llevarlos de nuevo al cuarto de Serena)

  
  


-Buen Día Señor Ketchum- (Saludó la trabajadora, el hombre sonrió)

  
  


Como casi siempre, pasamos al cuarto de ella; me alegraba verla sonreír, pero volvía a la cruel realidad al verla conectada al montón de aparatos de los que dependía para seguir viviendo (Él se acercó a la mujer, y esta sonrió débilmente al verlos en su puerta. Como ya escasamente, habló)

  
  


-Esta es la última Mi Amor- Las lágrimas volvían a su rostro, pero yo la detuve y le di a nuestra hija, quizá sería la última vez de verdad (Una vez más, la madre primeriza tenía a su hija en brazos, ésta sonrió sacando de nuevo su mano a tocarla, entonces tomó aire para decir unas palabras)

  
  


-Hagamos esto rápido- Veía a los doctores estar en las ventanas, ya esperaban lo inevitable. Yo tomé de nuevo una pluma y una hoja mientras Pikachu acariciaba su mejilla de nuevo con la mejilla de ella

  
  


-Sere, desgraciadamente, hoy sé que moriré, mi diagnóstico es el peor hasta ahora. Espero que cuando leas esto, ya seas grande, que seas fuerte, y que cuides de tu padre, por supuesto. Siempre te amé, te vi crecer nadamas dos meses, pero fueron de los mas felices de mi vida, oigo el monitor ir mas lento, y es extraño, también me siento mas cansada que antes, mi cabeza me empieza a dar vueltas que parece que estoy en los caballitos de Rapidash's de la primera cita con tu papi. Los médicos están entrando, y tu padre ya está llorando, es gracioso. Siempre te cuidaré desde donde quiera que esté, recuerdame por favor- En ese momento, me abalancé sobre ella y le di un último beso que me correspondió

  
  


-Te... Amaré aunque... Esté... Muer, ta- 

  
  


-Ten por seguro que yo también- Guarde silencio. (Él lloraba sobre el ahora cuerpo sin vida de la Reina De Kalos, su dolor era incomparable, pero al ver a su hija en sus brazos, entendió de inmediato el gran trabajo que le había dejado a cargo)

  
  


Epílogo

  
  


"Después de todo, supongo que no hay vuelta atrás. Lo hecho, hecho está" Pensaba Ash mientras acomodaba a su hija en su cama; había sido un gran día en un sinfín de sentidos, quizá ya no tenía la dicha de estar con su amada, pero la vida misma y ella le dejaban algo aun mejor, algo que nada podría asimilar o igualar, una hija sana y salva. Aveces perder te hace ganar mucho más, y aveces necesitas que ese alguien especial te abandone para comprender lo bueno que es la vida sin apuñalar corazones en ese proceso

  
  


-Duerme Bien Sere... Sueña con mamá- Hoy nuestro héroe se sentía de lo mejor al no tener que seguir ocultando la verdad a su hija, el tiempo pasaría, y sabía a la perfección que Sere se convertiría en la mejor con o sin su ayuda, cosa que quería evitar a toda costa, bueno, que lo hiciera ella sola.

  
  


Al bajar, todos estaban en la sala en total silencio cuando Ash anunció que había dormido la niña, pero tal como esperaba, ella apareció detrás suyo sonriendo

  
  


-¡Quiero Seguir Jugando Papi!- Entonces la cargó

  
  


-¡Así Será!, ¡Todos afuera!- El azabache no podía negarle esas cosas a su hija, y todos hicieron caso a la orden saliendo al patio trasero, donde todos los pokemon estaban.

  
  


"Todo Final Es Bueno, Depende Del Punto De Vista De La Persona Quien Lo Vea"

  
  


Créditos...

  
  


Canción "interpretada" por Aria (Final Clase Maestra):

Uchiage Hanabi - Opening - Cover en Español - Enmanuel & Amaia 

  
  


Canción "interpretada" por Serena (Final Clase Maestra):

Te Quiero Tanto - OV7

  
  


Palabras Del Autor

  
  


Hola de nuevo!... Como verán, me surgió un bloqueo con las demás historias, y ésta es la compensación de ello, no tiene ningún tipo de conexión con mi vida, pero si me llegó al alma escribir unas partes en específico. Dejé que mi mente se abriera en esta obra, y pues, aun así tardé poco mas de dos semanas pensando y haciendo arreglos y momentos sad :"( también es motivo de que no haya actualizado mas que una historia. Si llegaste hasta aquí, entonces tendrás oportunidad de leer esto... ;-)

  
  


Extras

  
  


-¡Nos Encontramos En La Final De La Liga Kalos!, ¡Donde La Joven Promesa De Ésta Región Está Por Conseguir El Titulo De Campeona!, ¡Es Su Mismo Padre Quien Debate Y Pone En Juego Se Título Por Su Hija!- Decía la narradora de batallas del estadio en Ciudad Fractal en la región Kalos, 

  
  


-Usa ¡Tacleada De Voltios!- El azabache de ahora 33 años comandaba a su Pikachu. quien a pesar de los años seguía en las mejores condiciones incluso de vencer legendarios

  
  


-¡Ataque Psíquico!- Una chica de unos 13 años también mandaba a su pokemon, pero era una Delphox bien entrenada quien paraba al ratón eléctrico, este salió volando contra un muro y quedó fuera de combate.

  
  


-¡Esto Es El Todo Por El Todo!- Entonces sacó una pokeball, liberando así a su mejor arma

  
  


-¡Sal Greninja!- El anfibio humanoide salió con una pose ninja, y sin siquiera recibir orden, atentó contra la tipo fuego. Solo un susurro salió de los labios del actual campeón

  
  


-Somos imparables y lo sabes Sere- Entonces un tornado de agua rodeó al tipo siniestro de Ash, y los ojos suyos se tornaron rojos. 

  
  


-¡Corte!- Solo el polvo se vio de como se movió el Greninja de Ash, y frente a la pelimiel cayó su Delphox derrotada y sin oportunidad

  
  


-¡Sigues siendo muy impresionante papá!- Alagó la joven

  
  


-¡Pero Nunca Te Dije De Mi Mejor Pokemon!- Entonces otra pokeball fue lanzada de las manos de Sere, de la cual salió uno de los grandes del equipo

  
  


-¡Mega Evolución!- Y quien diría o especularía que en la pokedex de la joven se hallaba una piedra llave que unió lazos con el pokemon que ni siquiera había acabado de salir, dando la impresión de que él no pudiera dejar su mega forma

  
  


-¿¡Mega Altaria!?- 

  
  


-¡Fuerza Lunar!- La impresión del momento no dejo a la sincronización reforzar lazos, pero esto lo llevó a chocar de nuevo a la pared donde momentos antes la ratita había colisionado. El hombre se retorció un poco, después de varios años había logrado aguantar los mismos golpes que su compañero

  
  


-Shuriken De Agua- Momentáneamente llegó la final, y ambos pokemon lucían realmente agotados...

  
  


De aquí, tomen el final que ustedes gusten, ya sea que Sere le ganó a su padre o él a su hija, no lo sé. Dejen volar su imaginación

  
  


¡Espero y les haya gustado esta obra!

  
  



End file.
